Der Unfall -was damals wirklich geschah...
by houjun
Summary: Wie Ran nach dem Unfall von Aya-chan die Leute von Weíß kennenlernte...^^;


Der Unfall!- was damals wirklich geschah...  
  
  
  
Der Wagen hielt noch kurz an, wartete wie um sich dem Opfer noch einmal in voller Größe zu präsentieren und verschwand dann hinter einer Wolke aus widerlich stinkenden grauen Rauchschwaden, die der Auspuff von sich gab. Noch lange dröhnte das Geräusch des altersschwachen Motors in der Nacht. Das knattern des alten BMW's glich einem hämischen und hinterhältigen Lachen.  
  
Doch von all dem bekam Aya Fujimiya nichts mit, denn sie war bewusstlos. Was ja auch kein Wunder war, schließlich wurde sie gerade von einem altersschwachen BMW überfahren!  
  
Aber auch Ran Fujimiya bekam nichts von den personifizierten Geräuschen mit. Sein Blick war leer. Doch zu seinem Glück gingen plötzlich die Straßenlaternen am Rand an und verschafften ihm Sicht! Und wie auf ein stilles Kommando hin, brannten plötzlich alle Glühbirnen in jener Straße durch. Alle bis auf eine. ihr schwacher Glanz formte einen hellen Ring über das junge Mädchen, was da auf der Straße lag. Ran Fujimiya beobachtete sie, starrte sie an.  
  
Er sah nur noch das Mädchen.... Und nach einer Ewigkeit.....  
  
„AYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ......fing er verzweifelt an zu schreien!  
  
„Alles, alles habt ihr mir genommen! Meine Eltern, meine Schwester und sogar meinen Freund! Ihr Götter! Ich habe es akzeptiert, dass ihr kein Yaoi mögt, ich war sauer, aber ich habe es letztendlich akzeptiert! Ihr hättet ihn nicht umbringen brauchen! Meine Eltern, ihr wusstet dass sie mich niemals weggegeben hätten! Ihr wusstet, dass sie niemals an euch geglaubt haben! Und ihr wusstet, dass ihr machtlos wart und ihnen nicht euren Willen habt aufzwingen können! Darum habt ihr sie umgebracht!! Und ihr wusstet, dass ich meine Schwester lieber habe als euch! Ihr habt genau gewusst, dass ich einen Angel Sanctuary Komplex á la Sarah und Setsuna habe! Wie konntet ihr euch nur an meiner Schwester vergreifen! Wieso? Nur, weil ich einmal die Bibel verschmiert habe? Ich weiß, ich hätte den Kaugummi unter der Bank kleben lassen sollen und ihn nicht i die Bibel schmieren sollen. Und ich hätte auch nicht mit dem Rotstift die Jesusfigur anmalen sollen.... Aber, diese Figur sah nun einfach wirklich zu feminin aus! Ich kann nichts dafür, dass Jesus so war! Und rot stand ihm wirklich besser als gold.... Außerdem, ich war jung und brauchte das Geld! Ich habe die Wette gewonnen und was Gutes getan. Somit konnten sich die anderen keine Kaugummis mehr kaufen. Das hätte doch sonst sicher irgendwem geschadet...!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Währenddessen:  
  
Ken: „Hey Yohji, schau mal! Der Rotschopf da drüben"  
  
Yohji: „Hm? Wen meinst du?"  
  
Ken: „Na der da, der da unter der Lampe sitzt und betet!"  
  
Yohji: „Aber Ken, dass ist doch eine Frau...Also wirklich. Hast du keine Nachrichten geguckt? Das ist doch ganz eindeutig Kaya, das Powergirl aus diesem japanischen Manga Comic! Das sieht doch jeder!  
  
Omi: „Aber sie hat nicht diese schmalen Lippen, wie die im Fernsehen!"  
  
Yohji: „Naja, dann war es eben ein anderer Friseur... Auf jeden Fall ist es eine Frau!"  
  
Ken: „Ich bin mir ganz sicher das ist ein Kerl!"  
  
Omi: „Aber er scheint Probleme zu haben...genau wie wir! Vielleicht ist er ja einer wie wir!!"  
  
Yohji: „Omi, du hast Recht! Und wenn nicht, es könnte eine Frau in Not sein! Sie braucht meine Hilfe!"  
  
Ken: „Was meint ihr Jungs, stellen wir ES auf die Probe?!"  
  
~*~  
  
Zurück bei Ran:  
  
„Oh ihr Götter! Seid nicht so grausam! Gebt mir noch eine Chance! Gebt mir ein Zeichen!!!!!"  
  
Yohji: „Hallo du, du hast ein Problem? Keine Sorge, wir können dir helfen!"  
  
Ken: „Ja, es gibt da einen Satz, mit dem du all deine Sorgen los wirst!"  
  
Ran: „Ein Satz...mit dem man all seine Sorgen los wird...?"  
  
Omi: „Ja, es ist ganz einfach. Shine Takatori!"  
  
Ran: „Shine Takatori ..??"  
  
Ken: „Ja, damit wirst du all deine Sorgen los! Pass auf!"^^  
  
*sing*  
  
*Omi: „Shine Takatori, diesen Spruch sag ich gern"  
  
Yohji: „Shine Takatori, gilt steht's als modern"  
  
Ken: „Es heißt die Sorgen, bleiben dir immer fern"  
  
Yohji, Ken, Omi: „Keiner nimmt uns die Philosophie, Shine Takatori...!"  
  
Ken: „Ja, auch er *zu Yohji zeig* rauchte mal 'nen Joint..."  
  
Yohji: „Auch ich rauchte mal 'nen Joiiiiiiiiint!!!" *träller*  
  
Omi: „Baravo..."-,-'  
  
Yohji: „Arigatou!!" ^^  
  
Ken: „Ein Fluch sein Geruch war ja kein lieblicher Duft..."  
  
Omi: „..er musste nur was paffen schon kam dicke Luft!"  
  
Yohji: „Ich bin trotz allen Charms ein Sensibelchen..... Es tat weh, als all die Girlies flüchteteeeeen!!!  
  
Und oh, die Qual!!!!"  
  
Ken: „Was für eine Qual!!"  
  
Yohji: „Sie war katastrophal!!!"  
  
Omi: „Was für ein Skandal!!!"  
  
Yohji: „Der ewige Raucherreflex...."  
  
Ken: „Sag's uns noch maaaal!!!"  
  
Yohji: „Vor dem ständigen –„  
  
Omi: „Yotan! Aber doch nicht vor dem Rotschopf!!!"  
  
Yohji: „Ups, gomen..."^^;  
  
Yohji, Ken, Omi: „....Shine Takatori, diesen Spruch sag ich gern, shine Takatori gilt steht's als modeeeeern!!!"  
  
....Rans Haarsträhnen fangen an zu wackeln.....(Ran: Ein Zeichen der Götter!!!)  
  
Ran: (lautstark) „Es heißt die Sorgen, bleiben dir immer fern!!!"  
  
Yohji: „Hey gut Kleiner!!"  
  
Ken, Ran: „Keiner nimmt uns die...."  
  
Yohji, Omi: „...Philosophie.."  
  
Yohji, Ran, Ken, Omi: „Shine Takatoriiiiiii........."  
  
  
  
~FIN~  
  
Ähm, ja....^^; Nicht hauen!!!!-_- Dass diese Fanfiction entstanden ist verdanke ich den den besten Ferien die ich jemals hatte und der Tatsache, dass wir damals eindeutig zu oft die „Hakuna Matata" gesungen haben.... Nicht zu vergessen, dass ich mir gerade die japanische Version davon anhöre, die wirklich zum schießen ist!*gg*  
  
Ich hoffe die Fanfic ist nicht allzu schlecht geworden... Ich hätte gerne eure Meinung dazu. Kritik und Kommentare sind immer herzlich willkommen!^^  
  
Schu-Chan  
  
*Weder die Jungs aus Weiß Kreuz noch das Lied Hakuna Matata (von Disney, falls das jemand wirklich nicht kennen sollte..) gehören mir. Allerdings die überarbeitete Form!^^;  
  
**Ach ja....ähm, ich weiß ja nicht, ob jeder von euch Dragon Ball Z bzw. die RTL II (Vorsicht! Werbung!!^^;) guckt... Aber sicher werden einige von euch den Frisuren-Bericht gesehen haben oder haben zumindest davon gehört.... Sollte jemanden jetzt unklar sein worum es geht, einfach mal bei mir nachfragen, ich beiße auch nicht!^^; 


End file.
